Minato Namikaze 9: Playing the right notes
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: The 9th in the series and this time much to demand, here is Minato x Obito. I hope you enjoy, it is au and those not afraid of a bit of age difference should be able to work with this. It involves a band that Minato runs and circumstances as they are will pit Obito and Minato together and some hotness sure to follow. A one shot like the rest.


**Authors note: **Welcome back to the next installment in the Minato series of one shots; yep, you heard right. This time we will deal with the much sought after pairing of Minato and Obito. I felt au is safe to play around with so what if we delved into the world of bands? Minato, Obito, Kakashi, and Rin form a band and Minato takes a particular interest in Obito. Things sort of develop from there as Minato takes him under his wing. Age difference certainly in play…and then a skip ahead to an older Obito. If you are still with me let us jump into it. This might be a bit different from the rest as there will be dual roles, one with Minato in the first half…in the second half Minato will play another role.

Minato Namikaze 9: Playing the right notes

Minato Namikaze was the leader of the band 'Konoha Pride' as he provided lead vocals. Kakashi played guitar, Obito played bass, and Rin played the piano. Overall the forming of the band wasn't without its missteps. Minato however fought to keep his band intact even with the infighting between the bass and the guitar player. Minato was older than the rest but he didn't let that stop him from operating within their limits, ensuring they get home in time for supper or making time for them to do their homework.

Minato found himself alone with Obito as Kakashi took Rin home. Obito was practicing a few chords for their next gig, never settling for anything less than best. Minato for his part was looking over sheet music…mostly to keep the lyrics fresh in his head. The blonde was looking over at Obito from time to time feeling a yearning that had been become impossible. No matter what he did or said it always wound up the two of them.

"So…how is it going?" Minato clears his throat not liking the quiet that had taken over. He set the sheet down as he adjusted his tie.

"Huh, oh it is going great…I should have this next part no problem. We are so going to nail our next performance. I hear it is going to be in the Sand Stadium, certainly going to be a hot one for sure."

Minato let out a chuckle. "Nothing phases you huh?" Minato began to move towards him, slowly of course but Obito didn't even think to look up.

"Oh, well, that isn't exactly true…a lot phases me. I just…well I hope to keep it all on the downlow." Minato closed the distance as he stood behind him pressing against him. His form bent over as his hands shadow his.

"How about now?" Minato's breath was hot along Obito's ear and the other pushes back against his crotch. The whimper that escapes him turns him on.

"Uh…Minato, what is going on?" Minato nibbles at his lobe and Obito shivers and misses a few chords in the process.

"I am thinking perhaps it would be best if we take a break for now. I just feel like you have been practicing for so long, would be a shame if you missed out on something important." Minato eased his head a bit over and in those eyes he saw hesitancy, but, also something else…and he was dying to find out what it was.

"M-Minato, we shouldn't do this…what if-?" Minato kisses him on the lips. It is a slow burn of a kiss and soon Obito's hands forget about playing. Minato deepens the kiss running his fingers through his hair. The two of them standing there on the stage…where anyone can walk out to see them but Minato is rather glad the stage was cleared for their practice.

The soft moans escaping Obito were precious to the older male. Minato removes the bass from him and sets it down on the piano. Grinding against him from behind he trails a hand down his torso to his pants before slipping them inside…feeling along his shaft as it awakens to his touch.

"Mmm…ooh…" Minato enjoys the sounds that Obito is making for him. Some part of Obito had to know this was going to happen, welcoming the actions he was doing to him. Minato continued to stroke him off allowing for the pleasure to build. Their sloppy kiss allowed saliva to pool between the two.

Perhaps it was also because of the friendship…the level of trust that had formed between the two all those sessions. Performing on stage one sort of formed a bond, a trust, and the amount of traveling led to them relying on one another. Obito was usually tucked in by Minato and Obito would actually make him a meal when he was writing in the late hours. The partnership there differed from that of Rin and Kakashi.

Minato led his lips to his neck sucking down on it while continuing the ministrations down below…feeling the erect stiffness. Minato kept up his strong handed measure knowing that Obito had been stressed of late. As he moans out for him, his climax hitting his young body Minato knew he too would lose his load if not careful.

Removing his hand from his pants he licks up his release and moves back as he goes to take a seat in the piano chair. Working out of his pants he notices Obito shyly turn around gasping in awe and likely questioning what happened next. Obito could leave…he would not stop him. Minato wanted Obito to always have a choice. However Obito drops down to his knees and reaches out gripping his shaft and stroking it.

"This is your defining moment Obito…do you take the plunge or pull away? I will not judge you if you decide the later, we will still rock on stage as a group. All you have done is cum for me, that is it, I appreciate all your sacrifice in being in this band and the commitment you put into learning your part."

Minato was not laying down a flowery speech to coerce him into this, no, in fact his grip on him from before was loose enough to shirk and Obito had every chance to say no, to bump him away and Minato would let him go. Their eyes met then and Minato weighed his gaze feeling his heart race.

Obito opens his mouth swallowing the tip of his member and slurping away at it. Minato runs a hand through his blonde hair feeling a rush of emotions claim him. Obito clearly was trying to figure out his taste but goes to attempt to fit more of him into his mouth. His cheeks push out and Minato encourages him to stick with it. Like any good musician it was important to learn slowly and not push things too soon, however, as Obito was learning sometimes it paid to rush.

Obito gagged around him but looked to impress him, to solidify his determination in being here and now…with him. Minato nods his head parting his mouth emitting a slight groan as Obito kept a hand on his shaft. The buildup from before was starting to churn and push up along his shaft and Obito lets out muffled sounds sending vibrations along his length. Minato does his best to hold back but as he climaxes all of it pushes into his mouth.

Obito attempts to swallow the load but some of it patters to the floor and he settles onto his back, chest rising and falling as he looks quite adorable. Minato lets out a laugh and holds out his hand to his.

"It was your first time…don't' expect to get it in one go. There will be more in the future, but, we should get you cleaned off before you go home." Minato helps him up and as the two dress Minato looks forward to the things to come between the two of them. The growth of Obito was a great project in the works.

* * *

Minato didn't change too much as the years went on by, in fact, sometimes it was a wonder any of the adults aged or grew facial hair or the works. Minato kept himself in great shape and rocking out on stage he was amazed the band weathered through what they did. Kakashi and Rin's tumultuous relationship nearly tearing up the band and Obito's attempt to strike it out solo. Minato admitted he too had considered leaving if only to focus on lyrics.

Kakashi and Rin were getting to the speaking point again but far as anything romantic wise the figured they were better as friends. The dressing room they had or the green room or whatever it was called served as their break from the chanting crowd. Kakashi and Rin had left to scrounge up some food and that left him with Obito.

Obito had grown quite a lot in the time they had played together. He was strong and muscular and while Minato wasn't lacking in muscle he almost had a feminine shape to him. The thing that had started so long ago was continuing to this day…just…here and there so as to not draw any suspicion. Both of course were older now which meant it was ok, back then not so much and thankfully none were the smarter or aware of just what activities they kept privy to themselves.

"Alone at last. You know I was beginning to wonder when they'd leave." Minato had begun to notice how husky Obito's voice had dropped to, how confident he was. In his playing he managed to draw up a lot of attention from most of the audience.

"It is important Obito that we keep this on the downlow. If anyone were to find out it would be traced back to how long it has been going on…and…I could go away for it." Minato openly says but Obito crosses the room removing his shirt and causing Minato to whimper.

"Relax…you know you worry too much Minato babe. We got this in the bag. You and I, there is nothing we can't do together." Minato shivers as his hand touches his cheek and he is soon wrestled over to the counter.

"Will you quit it with the babe…" Minato manages though it comes off girly. He doesn't finish however as the grinding motion on his ass makes him moan.

"I call it as I see it, and, while you certainly taught me much when I was younger…it is clear now one of us tops and the other bottoms and you are certainly a bottom."

Minato glowers but it is mostly what Obito has come to learn as him disapproving but, he also doesn't mind much. Minato pushes his ass back against him while feeling Obito's hand work around him palming his crotch.

"Please…don't tease me…" Minato manages hoping that Obito does what he clearly wants to do, not keeping him in his clutches. One time Obito had let him cum in his own pants, not easy getting such a stain out.

"You sound so cute when you are wanting," Obito goes to move his hand from his crotch and unzips his pants before working Minato out of them. Minato feels some relief there as well as his boxers which shimmy down his legs.

"You are such a scoundrel, how I put up with you is beyond me," Minato heard the sound of another zipper as Obito goes to fish out his meaty sized length.

"You know it all started because of you, how I am is partially your blame. I know I could have stopped it, but the more I did it…the more I came to realize the pleasure and knowing that eventually I would be doing what you did. I think overall you didn't work as a top, so, having me to take over brought some relief."

Minato wouldn't admit it, but, yes…that is exactly it. Feeling him stuff him with his size he elicits a sharp moan. Pushing back against him he thrives under the roughness. The back of his head gripped and forced back as their lips combine. The swirl of his tongue dominating his mouth and his dick slamming into his base after much thrusting.

Minato's own length is gripped and tugged, drawing sweet bliss from his body. However Obito does not cum in his ass. Minato is then drawn to Obito's lap as he finds a chair. Dropping onto his lap he begins to ride him, feeling sweat run down his lithe body as he feels Obito's eyes trace over him while his hands grope at his ass, squeezing each cheek.

Minato bites his bottom lip as his eyes scale to the ceiling. Each bounce on his lap made it impossible to keep his volume down. His blonde hair moving about freely. Obito's hair was spiky like his own and so masculine on him. The sound of the demand for them growing louder and as Minato arches his back that is when Obito cums. Blasted with his hot seed he settles there and soon they are making out again. What had started out as friendship had become so much more, hotter even, and as his hands ran over him and he ran his hand through his hair…performing on stage was nothing, this was the real show, the opening act…and twined together…they were unstoppable.

**Authors note: **So they didn't really get to perform too much, but, all that heat and all that longing hopefully made up for that. It was my first jump back into the Minato series started so long ago, as always feel free to shoot your suggestions out there and who knows you might find a pairing of Minato served up. Again I will do my best for no repeats so check through to see who has been done.


End file.
